10 motivos para shippear YuuYu
by xGeychou
Summary: Tú, si tú ¿shippeas a estos dos patinadores? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Quizá? Déjame mostrarte la reacción de Yuuri y Yuri cuando se enteren de tus motivos. (YuuYu/YuYuu)
1. Parte Uno

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA.  
Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Esta cosa no tiene sentido, pero se me ocurrió lol, es un desmadre e incluyo otras ships, básicamente es un santuario para multishippers, pero enfocado más en Yuuri y Yuri, espero se rían un poco.

.

.

.

 **0\. Introducción**

Quizá piensas que esto es estúpido y casi irreal, déjame decirte que te equivocas, así como teorías locas existen millones de cada cosa en este anime 99% homosexual y no es 100% por culpa de JJ.

Yuri está en su etapa de adolescente rebelde en donde los sentimientos están a flor de piel.

Tiene derecho a enamorarse del primer cerdo que vea y como es súper tsundere, decirle que le gusta a su forma irrumpiendo en el retrete en el que se encontraba, para después acosarlo por un año.

Todas vieron el PV de YoI el año pasado y les aseguro que el 70% shippeaba al rubio gritón con el morocho de lentes ¿no?

El punto aquí es que nuestros corazones nos dictaron que ellos eran la futura OTP, claro, viviendo en un mundo en donde el 60% de las parejas formadas eran entre un sexy rubio y un morocho medio normal psicológicamente inestable, véase el MikaYuu, el NaruSasuNaru, el HideKane, el Eremin, el MatxTai, el KaiKei, el MakoHaru, (shh, Makoto tiene el cabello claro _[?]_ ) luego están las ships supremas en Noragami y Kyoukai no Kanata, no te olvides de Doukyusei; Pico to Chico, manwhas como: Killing, Stalking; Blood Bank; Moritat y un centenar de mangas, en fin la costumbre nos cegó y seguro jamás esperamos que ese ruso fuera de 15 años, al menos yo lo veía de 18 y al pelinegro casi de la misma edad.

Casi lloro cuando me entere de sus edades. So.

Creo que me desvié del tema principal, antes de que sigas leyendo ten en cuenta que soy multishipper y como todas termine juntando al ruso nalgas de oro que cautivo en el primer capítulo con el morocho gordo y depresivo.

Así son las fans de hoy en día, miran el primer desnudo y ya es el husbando más popular de la semana.

Literal.

Digo, nadie aprecio al cerdito ni como Yuri lo acoso y espero fuera del baño, Yuri por favor, puedes ser más honesto y no solo esperar a que Yuuri termine la llamada como queriendo respetar su espacio íntimo y luego decirle lo mucho que lo admiras, pero a tu estilo.

Prosigo, a lo que quiero llegar es que cada quien tiene sus razones o al menos una siquiera para juntar a dos sensuales personajes, hablemos un poco sobre las parejas que cautivaron el corazón y se supo en seguida que eran tal para cual.

El chino y el americano (medio mexicano también), Guang-Hong Ji demostró ser un uke tierno, tenía todos los requisitos para serlo y ¡oh sorpresa! se llevaba demasiado bien con Leo de la Iglesia, cásense de una vez. La diferencia de edad es casi inexistente y eso ayuda mucho.

Luego el Italiano con el Checo, por favor, se nota a leguas que el barbudo de Emil Nekola esta prendado de Michele Crispino, pero mira como le sigue a todas partes diciendo: _"Micky esto, Micky lo otro."_

" _Micky puedo escuchar tus gritos, respiración y sentir tu temperatura corporal a kilómetros."_

No creí que tuviera 18 años, es un seme acosador, pero muy tierno a la vez.

Michele es el pasivo para mí.

Ellos son intocables, no los junto con nadie más. ¿Tú sí?

Sigo divagando.

 **1\. El crush de Yuri**

La conclusión es que Yuri si tiene un crush por Yuuri, ¿Por qué? Pues porque si, ¿no viste el capítulo del pirozhki? ¿Cómo es que Yurio sabia del cumpleaños de Yuuri? ¿Quién y porque razones va a buscar a alguien mucho tiempo solo para darle su plato favorito?

Esto me huele a amor.

¡Oh! y otro detalle, aunque tengo más de cien, mientras Lilia hablaba sobre el Ágape de Yurio (su presentación en el capítulo 11) y como este había evolucionado gracias a los encuentros que había tenido y poder abrir las puertas de ese amor, pudimos ver que la primera persona más importante para él era su abuelo, el viejo y confiable Nikolai, y el segundo lugar, toquen tambores, taraaan, era Yuuri Katsuki, no recuerdo si Otabek aparece en esa secuencia, recuerdo a Victor y hasta Yuko, ¡oh! Otabek aparece al final, en el último lugar. No te enojes, es tal y como está en el anime, escrito por Kubo y dirigido por Sayo.

Oh si, la primera vez que Yurio vio patinar a Yuuri, joder, hasta admitió que lo había cautivado y que deseaba ver su forma de patinar pero sin errores.

Conclusión, nuevamente, Yuri vio primero a Yuuri, mucho más antes que Victor.

No necesitas más motivos para shippearlos.

Quizás sí.

 **2\. Yuri solo es tsundere con Yuuri**

Desde que comenzó el anime creo que todos se dieron cuenta de que la personalidad de Yuri Plisetsky tendía a ser muy honesta y franca.

Cuando no le gusta u odia algo lo dice (o demuestra con sus actos violentos).

Y su vocabulario es muy amplio, siempre se expresa libremente cuando piensa algo, pero no con Yuuri, podrá insultarlo, patearlo y entre otras cosas, pero muy aparte de eso no le quita la mirada de encima, como cuando lo ve patinar antes de la presentación en las aguas termales, como entrena, etc.

Si se enoja con alguien o lo molestan en ese mismo momento lo insulta, como con Victor, Mila, las Yuri angels, JJ, Otabek. Asesinándolos con la mirada.

Y si lo hace con Yuuri de la misma forma pero es diferente, el trato con él es distinto, podría decir que es hasta un poco bipolar, porque a pesar de insultarlo y a parte de su abuelo es a Yuuri a quien busco mucho luego de que Victor volviera a Japón en la Copa de Rostelecom en Rusia, nunca trato diferente a Victor o a Mila a pesar de tratarlos igual, pero si a Yuuri, le mostro el lado que solo le muestra a Nikolai Plisetsky.

Yuri nunca le sonrió de corazón con un sonrojo ni a Mila, ni a Victor, ni a Otabek, SOLO A SU ABUELO Y A YUURI. Mostro a su verdadero "YO".

 **3\. Yuri lo anima**

Una de las cosas más bonitas de YoI es ver como se animan los personajes entre sí, Yuri solo animo a dos personas a Yuuri y a Otabek, solo que cuando intentaba animar a Yuuri, JJ lo interrumpió (por eso quedaste último en el programa corto JJ) y no solo eso, en ese momento Yuri intento demostrarle su felicidad al conseguir un puntaje alto. Pero no pudo llegarle, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver devastado y perdido a Yuuri.

Eso solo significa que a Yuuri Katsuki es una persona importante para él y recalco, luego de eso salió a buscarlo por todos lados solo para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños y ser el primero en darle un regalo. TODO ANTES DE QUE VOLVIERA A JAPÓN. En sus propias palabras, Yuri animo a Yuuri diciéndole que a pesar de haber estado en su mejor momento había perdido contra JJ y que él no tenía derecho de sentirse derrotado por menos que eso.

Yuri fue tsundere en el baño después de ese GPF en Sochi. Lo quería animar y saber qué tipo de persona era Yuuri Katsuki, pero no le salió.

¿Necesitas más razones?

 **4\. Yuri siempre trata de llamar la atención de Yuuri**

Se vio como Yuri se jactaba de las altas puntuaciones que conseguía en sus presentaciones y solo a Yuuri, no pienso que haya querido ser malo o algo por estilo, solo demostraba el gran regocijo que sentía.

Aunque muy a su estilo a veces podría sonar muy engreído tratando de minimizar la voluntad de Yuuri, lol. _"Otro puntaje más alto que el del cerdo",_ dijo mientras separaba a Yuuri de Sara con sus pies.

A parte de que siempre trata de ser el centro de atención para él, como en el ascensor.

— ¿Por qué huyes?

Uh Yuri, que imponente había sonado posando en la puerta del elevador.

O en Barcelona, cuando lo único que hizo Yuri fue desear que Yuuri lo mirara, que viera su programa libre, Yuri le estaba intentando a decir a Yuuri que no dejara de patinar porque de lo contrario no tendría sentido. Hasta Victor dijo que Yuri no hubiera encontrado motivación si Yuuri no estaba en la pista.

 **5\. Yuri es muy celoso**

Te doy dos grandes ejemplos de este hecho, y te digo que hay más si miras bien el anime.

La primera, a Yuri no le gusta que Victor este cerca de Yuuri, lanzo su móvil contra el ventanal cuando vio la foto donde el katsudon saltaba a los brazos de ese viejo calvo, Mila lo molesto diciendo que estaba celoso, cosa que no negó el ruso, rompió e hizo un desastre con la comida cuando Victor _beso_ a Yuuri en frente de todos, pone cara de pocos amigos cuando los ve coquetear (si puedo decirlo así), odio completamente cuando Victor beso el patín de Yuuri, el seiyuu de Yurio afirmo que lo que su personaje sentía en esos momentos eran celos.

¿Victor y Yuuri padres de Yurio? Jajajaja.

Yuri pateo a Victor porque este miraba su anillo, Yuri reto al peli-plateado y lo que trato de decirle era que ese anillo era basura (ya que no significaba nada si Yuuri no ganaba el GPF) y que demostraría que no servía como entrenador, porque si en realidad hubiera querido que Victor le enseñara entonces no le hubiera dicho que se retire por ser viejo o que no todos los patinadores lo admiraban y he aquí la frase que salió de la boca de Victor y que seguro te descoloco también.

— Yuuri, puede que no lo hayas notado, pero muchos otros aparte de mi recibieron la palabra con "L" de ti.

"L" refiriéndose a _"Love",_ que sería _amor_.

Si realmente quisiera destruir a Yuuri entonces no hubiera nombrado Hasetsu y la declaración de guerra estilo Plisetsky hubiera ido dirigida hacia el otro y no hacia a Victor.

— **Fin de la primera parte—**

 **[…]**

Yuri y Yuuri leían la primera parte del documento que una de las Yuri Angels había repartido al staff.

Victor también lo leyó.

— Y una mierda que ustedes son mis padres. —hablo primero Yuri.

— Creo que lo más cercano a eso son Lilia y Yakov porque están encima de ti casi las 24/7. —Fue Victor.

— Ya no quiero leer.

— ¡Ni siquiera empezaste! —le grito.

— No sabía que nos juntaban, es ilegal. —Yuuri se puso depresivo y nervioso.

De repente escucho gritos y abucheos de alguna parte en algún lugar.

" _¡Si me preguntas, el Otabek x Yuri también es ilegal!"_

" _¡Cualquiera por Yuri es ilegal!"_

" _¡Solo cállate y disfrútalo!"_

— El amor no tiene fronteras. —canturreo Victor mientras se sentaba a lado derecho de Yuri y lo rodeaba con un brazo. Yuri lo pellizco ya que estaba al lado izquierdo del katsudon.

Victor levanto de golpe su mano emitiendo un _"ayy"_ y tratando de aliviar el dolor del lugar afectado.

— Me pregunto si hablaran de mí. —decía Georgi en una esquina con las hojas en mano, Mila estaba matándose de risa porque estaba segura de que lo que sentía el rubio en efecto si eran celos, Yuri rompió tres celulares solo por ver fotos medio _intimas_ de Victor y el Yuri japonés.

Al otro lado Guang-Hong y Leo estaban sonrojados, casi juntos pero aun así avergonzados.

" _Adultos extraños."_

No tanto como el Crispino que afirmaba que solo amaba a Sara y esta le decía que no mientras Emil trataba de calmarlos. Aunque Nekola no negó la acusación y se pegó más a Michele.

JJ se sintió ofendido. Todo era su culpa.

— Entonces, Yurio está enamorado de Yuuri. —se metió Yuko a la conversación. — ¡Santo cielo! —sus ojos brillaron mientras salían chorros de sangre por su nariz y trataba de parar la hemorragia con ambas manos.

— ¡No estoy enamorado de ese estúpido cerdo! — grito.

— ¿Ehhhh?, entonces porque siempre intentas golpearme cada vez que lo toco así —puso una mano en su pecho. — O así —enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del japonés aprovechando de que este estaba tieso sin moverse de su lugar.

— Yuri es tan tsundere~ —dijo Mila mientras reía divertida con Sara.

— ¡Cállate maldita bruja! —dirigió su vista a Victor. — ¡Deja de manosearlo, viejo calvo!

Victor se puso a llorar en un rincón tocándose su cabeza, aun tenia cabello.

Yuuri solo miraba el desastre. De nuevo, gritos se escucharon de quien sabe dónde.

" _¡Llamen al Otabek!"_

" _¡La gata se volvió loca!"_ Yuri grito que era un tigre.

" _¡Consuelen al nalgas de oro!"_ Victor afirmo que sí, su trasero era de oro, mil quilates exactos.

Cuando alguien dijo _"Otabek"_ el héroe de Kazajistán apareció.

— Yura —llamo con esa voz seria. — Eres un soldado, ve y confiesa tus sentimientos con valentía.

Sonó heroico, como todo buen Kazajo debe ser.

Yuri lo quería golpear.

— ¡Que no me gusta el maldito cerdo, Beka!

— Yo los shippeaba. —hablo Victor con una voz apagada desde su rincón. Pinche tsundere, destruía sus ilusiones.

— ¿Qué es shippear? —pregunto curioso Altín.

— Juntar a dos personas que se aman, aunque en realidad no lo hagan. —Phichit hizo honor de aparición sacando fotos y subiéndolas a sus redes sociales. —Por cierto a mí me gusta más el OtaYuri.

— Yura es mi amigo, mi soldado, mi guerrero, no me gusta.

— ¿Tu qué? —el ruso menor se quedó shockeado.

— ¿Acaso iras a la guerra? —Victor se dio un facepalm en la cabeza.

— Ahora que lo pienso, a Mila le gusta Otabek y a Sara Seung-Gu Lee —volvió a hablar Pichit con su cara de pensativo. — Aunque juntas hacen yuri. —refiriéndose a las dos patinadoras.

— ¿Yo qué? —soltaron en unísono ambos Yuris.

Mila se sonrojo y no quiso ver a Otabek, aunque este ni había entendido lo que había dicho el amigo del Yuri japonés.

Michele salto exigiendo respuestas sobre quien era ese chino que le gustaba a su hermana y Sara fingía no conocer a Micky, Emil estaba agarrando la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de este como si fuera un niño.

Para empezar, Seung no era chino, era coreano.

— ¿Por qué mejor no leemos la segunda parte? —el peli-plateado empezó a repartir copias del documento a los recién llegados. Le agradaba la idea de debatir más sobre el tema, nadie dejo hablar a JJ.

— ¿A Yurio le gusta mi hermano? —dijo Mari mientras sostenía el dichoso papel con ambas manos.

— Tan lindos y todos maricones. — Minako bebía de una botella.

De repente la conversación giró en torno a Otabek, JJ y Yurio.

Se enteraron de que shippeaban a Otabek con JJ y las ship se llamaba _"JJBek",_ solo porque se miraron intensamente una vez. Así nace el amor. Leroy empezaba a dudar de su heterosexualidad, mientras que Altín solo soltó un: _"Oh"._

O cuando todas emocionadas shippearon a Yurio con JJ solo por decirle _"lady"_ pero el pendejo saco prometida de quien sabe dónde, a cierto, la saco de Canadá y decepciono a medio mundo. Aunque aún existían shippers fieles, no importaba qué el _"Pliroy"_ podía triunfar matando a Isabelle. JJ no pudo decir nada porque estaba entre traumado y asustado.

Luego hablaron sobre lo doblemente ilegal que era shippear a Victor con Yuri, Yuri tenía ganas de vomitar mientras que Victor sintió que le abrieron nuevas puertas hacia lo desconocido.

También nombraron el Victuuri y Yuuri se tapó los oídos, suficiente información por ahora.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Me pregunto si alguien leerá esta cosa, bueno lo hice a las dos de la madrugada, espero que alguien se haya reído aunque sea un poco. Me fui por la tangente al final _._

¡Nos leemos en la segunda y última parte!.


	2. Parte Dos

.

.

.

 **6\. La motivación de Yuri**

Hablemos de la razón por la que Yuri patina, en efecto su motivación se llama **"Katsuki Yuuri"** ¿por qué? Pues porque antes de conocer a Yuuri y competir en las aguas termales con él, Yuri Plisetsky era un patinador con un talento nato, era alguien que según Yakov era despreocupado y no entrenaba.

Ni hablar de esforzarse para un programa. El ruso sabía que no necesitaba poner voluntad en todas sus presentaciones porque nadie le llegaba a los pies en la categoría junior, pero cuando llego a la senior se dio cuenta que no sería sencillo, cuando compitió con el nipón encontró una razón grande, tan importante que le hizo cambiar su rutina. Entreno duro y se esforzó, solo para que Yuuri lo viera. Las personas cambian cuando se enamoran o algunas veces por fuertes motivos en sus vidas.

Un ejemplo claro es el capítulo 12, cuando Victor dijo que volvería a patinar y Yuri se acercó preocupado preguntando si el _"katusdon"_ se retiraría, si odias a alguien, no debería interesarte lo que este haga en un futuro, pero Yuri estaba alarmado, el peli-plateado solo pudo decirle que esa era decisión de Yuuri cuando acabara la competencia.

Antes de empezar con su programa libre _"Allegro Appassionato en B menor"_ Yuri no hizo más que pensar en Yuuri.

" _Yuuri Katsuki, obsérvame muy bien."_

Recordó el día en que lo vio por primera vez y se preguntó qué tipo de persona era, su secuencia de pasos lo había atrapado.

" _¿Estas mirándome, Katsuki Yuuri?"_

" _Voy a romper tu record algún día."_ Pidiendo en palabras disfrazadas, que se quedara.

" _Si te retiras ahora, hare que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida. Idiota."_

" _¿Te iras luego de ganar la medalla de oro? ¡No me decepciones!"_

Al terminar, todas la emociones guardadas en su pecho salieron a flote, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y cayo de rodillas.

La mente del ruso solo se enfocaba en una persona y esa persona era la razón de todos sus impulsos.

Conclusión, Yuuri Katsuki **SI** es la motivación de Yuri Plisetsky y no quería que dejara de patinar, este programa fue **exclusivamente** dedicado al japonés, por eso en el volumen 6 del DVD, quitaron la mirada que Yuri le daba a Otabek mientras elevaba su pulgar.

 **7\. Los artes oficiales**

Todos sabemos que estos artes tienen diferentes razones y significados para existir, la mayoría por razones comerciales, en el 85% de estas imágenes oficiales podemos apreciar siempre a Yuri en un lado a Victor en el otro y a Yuuri en el centro, como si él fuera el objeto de amor de ambos rusos, mientras hay muchos otros en donde es Yuri quien separa a Yuuri de Victor con su presencia, como la segunda imagen del especial de San Valentín y otras tres en donde apoya su mano sobre él. ¿Coincidencia? NO LO CREO.

No existen artes oficiales con Yuri y Otabek solos, solo hay dos, pero salen Victor y Yuuri también, la primera cuando están en un "restaurante" y ven por la ventana a Victor y Yuuri, Yuri se sonroja al verse descubierto, este arte se ubica antes del GPF en Barcelona, recuerden que fueron de compras. La segunda, Yuri haciendo que Otabek comiera katsudon, al parecer están en Hasetsu, PERO NADA MÁS y otras en donde están con otros personajes, estos corresponden al calendario, hay una muy provocativa de Yurio con Victor, ¿Victurio dónde? Hasta otra de Chris con Victor y ninguna así con Otabek, lo que nos da a relucir que ellos SOLO SON AMIGOS como leímos en el manga especial que dibujo Kubo; cosa que ella recalco también.

Hablemos sobre los artes Yuuri y Yuri, muchos animes sacan el _"Ying-Yang"_ de dos personajes principales, ya sean amigos, compañeros o protagonistas, cof **LaOTP** cof, casualmente salió una así de Yuuri y Yuri -GRITOS INTERNOS- y nada así de Victor con Yuuri, ellos tienen tres artes solos y dos más provenientes de los DVD's del volumen 1 y 6.

El volumen 2 tiene como portada a Yuuri y Yuri _"bailando",_ el nipón sonriendo y el ruso siendo tsundere.

El penúltimo arte es uno donde Yuuri está durmiendo al lado izquierdo con **UN GATO** de peluche encima, mientras Yuri está a su lado de frente agarrando firmemente **UN PIROZHKI DE KATSUDON** de felpa grande y Victor al lado derecho viendo a Yuuri y teniendo encima a Maccachin.

Y el más reciente, Yuuri y Yuri uno a lado del otro como _"niños",_ ellos son hadas en este arte y observan sorprendidos a un Victor de 15 y a otro Victor de 27 haciendo poses de ballet juntos. Gracias a esto nació un montón de bellos fanarts de Yuuri y Yurio como protagonistas.

Luego están los dibujos que hace Kubo y publica en su twitter, la mayoría con los dos Yuris y Victor y otras con Yuri y Yuuri, ya sean en versión chibis o como una en especial, en donde Yuuri y Yuri están lado a lado, solo que Yuuri tiene un muro de agua tapando su vista que lo confunde, mientras en el lado de Yuri caía ese muro, pienso que esta imagen trata de decir que Yuri ve a Yuuri, pero este no lo ve como el ruso desea que lo haga desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y tengo un montón que decir sobre esto.

 **8\. El apodo que le da Yuri**

Yuri Plisetsky siempre pone sobrenombres a la gente, a Victor le dice _"viejo, calvo"_ y a veces lo llama por _"Victor",_ a Mila le dice _"bruja"_ y otras por su nombre de igual forma, a Otabek le dice _"Beka"_ y no diré más.

¿Por qué Yuuri es especial? Porque es el único que paso de _"Tebbu"_ que es gordo (un insulto) a _"Butta"_ que significa cerdo (otro insulto) a _"katsudon"_ que es tazón de cerdo, lo dice tan natural y con una voz tan amena que a Yuuri no le molesta y eso para mí es más que suficiente, además de que Yuri AMA el katsudon.

Nadie más que Katsuki pasó de tres apodos.

Y solo es así entre ellos.

Yuuri llama a Yuri por Yurio, si, como todos, PERO, en el capítulo 12 Yuuri corrió por las gradas hacia arriba solo para verlo patinar y grito: **¡YURI, DAVAI!** , en Ruso, mientras Yuri le quería gritar: **¡GAMBA-!** , lo que sería _"esfuérzate"_ en japonés, PERO JJ LO JODIO.

Yuuri no le dio un apodo a Victor y Victor tampoco a él.

 **9\. Los gustos que comparten**

Una conexión que nadie puede negar entre ambos personajes es su amor/pasión por el patinaje, la manera en la que ambos expresan sus sentimientos en la pista de hielo y en cómo fue Yuri que dedico su programa libre a Yuuri, así como Michele lo hizo con Sara, así como Yuuri lo hizo con Victor, unas escenas demasiado profundas con significados importantes y mucho que decir, es algo único.

Y otro gusto es que el plato favorito de Yuuri es el tazón de cerdo (katsudon), y el de Yuri es el pirozhki, hacer una mezcla de ambos para crear pirozhkis de katsudon es la cosa más hermosa que hay entre ellos, solo porque Yuuri menciono en el preview que le gustaría probar algunos pirozhkis.

Encima que, recalco, Yuri ama el katsudon, lo degusta como un niño.

 **10\. Welcome to the Madness SIDE HISTORY**

Las que son multishippers no se ven afectadas por el programa de exhibición de Yurio, en menos de dos minutos logro romper muchos ovarios. Mientras alguien que no shippea a Otabek con Yuri se jalo los cabellos y seguro quería suicidarse como yo. En algún punto de esto admito que me gusto, sí, pero solo era y sigue siendo fanservice infundado sin sentido, pensé eso solo hasta que el salvaje manga apareció.

Kubo, te amo, en este pequeño capítulo de manga que dibujo nuestra diosa, se explica lo que paso después de la premiación y antes de que Yuri presentara su programa de exhibición, Yuri no quería presentar dicho programa que Lilia había coreografiado para él (Fire Festival Angel), Y TODO EL TIEMPO PENSÓ EN YUURI, pensó que aunque hubiera ganado el oro, sentía que en realidad había perdido contra el _"Yuri on Ice"_ de su rival, que sus sentimientos no le habían llegado como quería. Busco a Otabek para hablar sobre eso con él, son amigos, so.

Encontró la música perfecta para patinar con ella en un estilo diferente al que acostumbraba, **SOLO** , recalco, no incluyo a Otabek jamás, él quería sorprender a todo el mundo con lo que estaba preparando.

 **PERO ESPECIALMENTE A YUURI.**

" _This new exhibition program of mine… is gonna blow everyone's socks offs!_ _ **SPECIALLY YOU**_ _,_ _ **KATSUDON!**_ _GET A DAMN LOOK!"_

La traducción más acertada seria:

" _¡Este nuevo programa de exhibición hará que todos aquí se sorprendan!_ _ **¡Especialmente TÚ, katsudon**_ _, te daré una maldita buena vista!"_

Pero ya lo dije, Yuri es alguien denso y muy celoso que actúa sin pensar dos veces, cuando vio a Victor y a Yuuri patinar juntos puso cara de: _"¿Qué carajo?"_

Hasta grito: _"THOSE DAMN PIGS!"_

" _¡ESOS MALDITOS CERDOS!",_ claramente furioso y celoso al ver como Yuuri cargaba a Victor.

Prácticamente obligo a Otabek para que entrara a la pista con él **AL FINAL** , aunque este le haya dicho que no estaba calificado para tal acto, así que seguro improvisaron, sinceramente me gustaría ver la reacción de Yuuri al ver esta exhibición.

Otabek le respondió un: _"Somos amigos ¿no?"_ y fue así un montón de veces. Ya entendí, son amigos, lo sé. Además seguro el kazajo ya tiene prometida, leí sobre la cultura y tradiciones de su país LOL.

En fin, Welcome to the Madness era el EROS de Yuri para Yuuri, end.

Vamos, hay que estar ciegos para no darse cuenta.

 **RAZÓNES EXTRA:**

 **11\. El por qué nada es CANON**

Abordo el tema de lo que es CANON en YOI, para empezar, en los doce capítulos de este increíble anime, vimos como la relación de Yuuri y Victor creció, vimos como ambos personajes unieron sus mundos, sus diferentes preocupaciones y sus miedos, solo para complementarse, el anime es perfecto si alguien lo entiende de verdad y no anda por ahí diciendo que Victor y Yuuri deberían haberse casado, que son tal y tal y blablablá, porque para empezar ese anillo es solo un amuleto y si Victor dijo que era un anillo de compromiso, fue solo para quitarle la presión que traía Yuuri antes del GPF en Barcelona. Como su entrenador, vela esa parte y crea un ambiente en donde ambos confíen todo su ser al otro mutuamente.

Y muchos altibajos y gratos momentos, lo que nos hace creer que ellos son una posible pareja, el beso no significa que sean CANON, en un millar de animes el protagonista besa a muchas y se queda solo con una.

Hasta ahora no existe ninguna afirmación de que ellos sean _"novios"_ o algo parecido, **"Yuri on Stage"** nos dio muchos indicios y mucha alegría, pero sigue siendo un cero a la izquierda.

No diré como idiota que: "El Victuuri es CANON" o que "El Otayuri es CANON" porque claramente ninguno lo es, especialmente el ultimo, recuerden que Kubo dijo que Mila está **INTERESADA** en Otabek, se nota por como suspiro al verlo finalizar su programa libre y en el manga cuando le pide a Yuri su número de teléfono, además el rubio solo tiene ojos para Yuuri y quiere hacer hasta lo imposible para que lo mire, encima estará entrenando junto con él en Rusia, ¿crees que Otabek también estará ahí?, claro que no.

Si no diría también que el YUUYU es CANON solo porque Yurio está obviamente prendado de Yuuri y el anime da muchas pistas sobre ello, sin mencionar el manga y los artes oficiales. Siento que en el fondo Kubo quiere mantenernos contentos a todos y desea desarrollar mejor la historia y por encima de todo esto, RESPETA LOS SENTIMIENTOS de los personajes, los de Yurio especialmente.

El hecho de que no exista nada CANON es una confirmación de lo que digo.

De manera que eres libre de shippear lo que quieras, no necesitas que nadie te diga que hacer y menos aquellos extremistas sin fundamentos que ni siquiera saben respetar gustos ajenos, no todos son iguales.

 **12\. Lo que piensa Yuuri de Yuri**

Algo que me da rabia es que Yuuri no mire cómo debe a Yuri, bueno, eso solo era al principio.

Primero, en el capítulo 1, cuando Yuri **lo persigue** hasta los baños y patea la puerta del retrete en donde se encontraba, sale después para saber lo que sucedía, sabe quién es _"esa persona"_ que esta frente a él.

" _El medallista de oro del GPF Junior, Yuri Plisetsky. El vándalo ruso."_

WTF, Yuuri sabía muy bien de Yuri y de su existencia, la pregunta es ¿desde cuándo?, cuando miro la TV y vio los saltos de _"la nueva estrella emergente de Rusia",_ recordó su amenaza. ¡Oh! Y también en el capítulo 2, Yuuri le sonrió burlonamente pensando que ese chico lo estaba _"menospreciando"._ JODER, Yuuri lo estaba provocando.

Segundo, Yuuri ve a Yuri como un _"joven talento",_ el reconoce su potencial y le pide que lo ayude con sus saltos en el capítulo 3, cuando Yuuri ve a Yuri ejecutar por primera vez su Ágape dice: _"Nadie puede apartar la vista de este bello monstro en constante evolución",_ admite que es hermoso. AHHHHHHH.

Tercero, los sonrojos de Yuuri cuando mira a Yuri, primero en la cascada, él lo vio en estado muy vulnerable y se sonrojo, después cuando lo observo patinar, paso lo mismo, sin mencionar cuando prueba los pirozhkis de katsudon que le había dado Yurio, ambos sonriendo sonrojados de una manera hermosa o cuando lo vio en la Copa de Rostelecom, joder se sonrojo y lo miro de pies a cabeza.

O cuando vio su programa libre, solo se vio a Yuri patinando y sus pensamientos por Yuuri, mientras este se sorprendía y lo animaba en silencio.

Puedo mencionar también lo mucho que Yuri mira a Yuuri, lo mucho que le sorprende su programa _"eros"_ tanto que se quedó embobado o lo mucho que le sorprendió el _"Yuri on Ice"_ que había ejecutado y detalles como cuando dieron las asignaciones, Yuri salió desnudo del baño solo para saber en qué competencias había sido asignado el _"cerdito",_ en como habla con Yuko sobre Yuuri, en cómo estaba curioso después de saber que Yuuri coreografiaría su propio programa y mil cosas más.

Esta pareja siempre tuvo un gran potencial desde el principio y lo sigue teniendo ahora, en Japón le pisa los talones al OtaYuri, les ganamos si de doujinshis se trata y lo mejor, nos encanta tanto esta pareja que sinceramente no nos importa si es con un Yuuri de activo dominando a un Yuri tsundere o por el contrario, un Yuri que crece con los años y al ser como es él, es capaz de declarársele a su cerdito y adueñarse de su persona. Una relación perfecta e imperfecta.

Nos gustan ambos, porque el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

No importa la forma, la edad o si hacen yaoi, yuri o hetero, ellos son perfectos el uno al lado del otro.

Ellos forman un sinfín de historias diferentes que no son nada clichés, que son poco comunes y que eso es lo que demuestran todos sus fans, que respetamos nuestros propios gustos y llevamos la fiesta amenamente y aunque el Victuuri nos triplique somos diferentes y nos gusta ver la relación de estos dos personajes de una manera mucho más profunda y más especial a como los demás ven en sus propias y superficiales ships.

Yuri Katsuki * Yuri Plisetsky, son la tercera pareja más popular y ya lo dije, unos pasos más y le ganamos al OtaYuri. La película se nos viene y ojala la promesa de una segunda temporada, paz y amor en el fandom y más prosperidad para nuestra OTP.

— **Fin de la segunda parte—**

 **[…]**

Eso era todo, Yuri estrujo los papeles entre sus manos, totalmente avergonzado, habían revelado uno de los secretos más vergonzosos que tenía a medio mundo, estaba rojo hasta las orejas y tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.

En cambio Yuuri esta vez sí se leyó todo, igual que los demás, su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente dentro su pecho. Ahora todo tenía sentido, las piezas se acomodaban perfectamente y entendía el motivo por el cual Yurio a veces lo trataba con violencia y otras no, quizá se debía a algo que no quería que fuera verdad y que en el fondo era inevitable.

— No tenía idea de que andabas enamorando con un menor de edad, Yuuri. —La voz seductora de Chris hizo acto de presencia mientras Victor le hacía un espacio y se sentaba a su lado.

— ¡N-no es verdad! —dijo atropelladamente mientras lo miraba.

— Entonces eso explica la razón por la cual estaban juntos y se separaban de golpe cada vez que llegaba tarde a la pista de patinaje. —Victor puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— ¡Que atrevido, Yuuri-kun! —ese fue Phichit, que claramente estaba sorprendido pero no más que lo demás, el tailandés estaba emocionado, su amigo andaba guardando muy bien ese lado suyo.

— ¡Juro que es un malentendido! —se defendió el nipón, buscando ayuda en los ojos de Yuri. — ¿Yurio?

Este desvió la mirada cuando se cruzó con los ojos ámbar del japonés, eso solo confirmaba todo.

Chris soltó un silbido provocativo poniendo más nervioso a Yuuri, mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros de Victor y este se acercaba.

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre el tema, Minako ya no se sorprendía de lo que pudiera hacer Yuuri, de alguna forma ya se había acostumbrado a cada locura que viniera de él y solo se acercó para molestarlo.

— Nee, Yuuri ¿Qué piensas hacer? —le sonrió con complicidad.

— ¿Hacer? ¿De qué? —Por un momento el japonés alejo la vista de Yuri.

— Hiciste que ese niño —señalo al rubio. — Cayera enamorado de ti. —Ella arrastro las últimas palabras haciendo que medio mundo se callara para escuchar.

Yuuri no supo responder, ni siquiera era algo verídico, no niega el hecho de que Yuri era y sigue siendo una persona increíble, con un gran talento y además de todo, es único y hermoso al patinar.

Y lo mejor, Yuuri conoce su lado vulnerable y sensible también.

La decisión de quedarse en la pista fue gracias al programa libre de Yurio, ¿de verdad quería perderse de _esto_?, ¿de verdad dejaría de patinar sin ningún sentido y no ver como el ruso crecía?, claro que no.

Y por encima de esto, estaba el programa de exhibición que sorprendió a todos, en donde se dio cuenta Yuri tenía muchas cosas ocultas que mostrar al mundo. Y Yuuri quería ser parte de ese mundo también.

— ¡Seguro pronto te olvidaras del príncipe que rompió tu corazón sin saberlo, Yuri!~ —canturreo Georgi mientras lo consolaba poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro. — Así como yo, ya me olvide de Anya y estoy saliendo con una chica muy hermosa que ama escuchar todo lo que digo.

— ¿Ah? —Yurio le dio un manotazo. No necesitaba oír de nadie que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Yuuri, ya lo sabía perfectamente.

De la nada aparecieron Axel, Lutz y Loop detrás del japonés.

— Yuuri, ¿estás enamorado de Yuri Plisetsky? —Lutz.

— ¡Creí que te gustaba Victor! —Loop.

— ¿Harán patinaje de parejas? —Axel.

Yuuri se sintió, nuevamente, acorralado.

— ¡No molesten a Yuuri! —Yuko se acercó a sus hijas para controlarlas. — Lo siento, Yuuri. —le sonrió. Este solo asintió. — Pero deberías pensarlo muy bien. —dirigió su vista al ruso. — Yurio-kun pregunta mucho por ti cuando hablamos…

Yuuri quería morirse, estaba confundido, no sabía lo que era el amor romántico en ningún sentido, lo que sentía por Victor era agradecimiento y admiración, que quizá si rayaba en amor.

Pero aun así seguía siendo complicado, para empezar no creía poder gustarle a alguien por cómo era, una persona sin ningún atractivo, después estaban sus edades y por último, quizá era una confusión.

Un error.

JJ sintió el impulso de molestar al gatito sin pensar en lo que podría pasar.

— ¿Fuiste rechazado, Yuri-chan? —se acercó quitando a Georgi del camino e inclinándose a la altura del rubio. — Tranqu-

No pudo terminar su frase porque le dieron una patada en la entrepierna y todos soltaron un gemido exaltado, sorprendidos por tal acontecimiento.

— A-ay… qu- que salvaje… —Jean se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Phichit saco fotos y las subió a SNS intentando ocultar su risa al igual que los demás en el lugar. Se lo merecía, alguien debía bajarle su ego de vez en cuando.

Mientras el ruso menor sonreía satisfecho vio como un enano con pelo amarillo y rojo se colgaba del brazo de ese cerdo, joder. Frunció en ceño y se acercó con pasos grandes y un aura oscura alrededor.

— ¡¿Quién es este, maldito cerdo?! —dijo tal y como lo amenazo esa vez en el baño luego del GPF en Sochi, además de fulminar a Minami con la mirada, este solo se aferró más al pelinegro.

— Uhm. — Yuuri intento calmar el ambiente. — E-es Kenjiro Minami, un patinador qu-

— ¡Soy Minami, el más grande admirador de Yuuri-kun! —le saco la lengua, cosa que hizo que el ruso se enojara mucho y se acercara mirándolo desde arriba.

— ¡Tú, maldito enano! —se preparó para agarrarle del cuello de su ropa y…

— ¡Yurio, no! —el mayor se paró en medio para evitar un desastre.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino cerdo! —lo saco de una patada, poniéndose frente a frente a ese tal Kenjiro. — Repite lo que dijiste antes. —arrastro esas palabras con odio.

— Yo-soy-el-más-grande-admirador-de-Yuuri-kun. —se paró de puntitas poniendo ambos brazos en su cintura e inflando su pecho para que su presencia fuera más intimidante.

— ¡No, no lo eres! —escupió el rubio acercándose más.

— ¿Entonces quien lo es? —todos se callaron presenciando la pelea.

— ¡YO LO SOY! —nadie dijo nada y Yuri se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta, abrió los ojos como platos e intento arreglar su equivocación. — ¡Digo, nadie lo es!

— Yo lo admiro desde que tengo 15, tengo todas sus revistas y-

— ¡JA! —se burló Yurio. — Yo desde los 14. —Kenjiro soltó un gemido de indignación, había perdido.

— ¿Disculpen? —Yuuri se paró del suelo, acomodándose las prendas.

Lo ignoraron.

— Se supone que aquí nadie es gay. —soltó Nishigori en un rincón algo traumado. — Pero sus acciones dicen lo contrario. —sollozo. — Hasta un coreano me beso a la fuerza. —Yuko intento consolarlo.

Se refería a ese momento en donde Seung-Gu Lee le robo un beso cuando estaba ebrio.

Todos asintieron, en algún momento de su vida cada uno había tenido un momento homosexual sin quererlo y otros haciéndolo inconscientemente.

Seung se enteró de que era juntado como pareja de Phichit Chulanont, Jean-Jaques Leroy y Yuuri Katsuki, no se sorprendió pero si aclaro algo.

— Solo amo a mis perros. —Y se fue con Sara detrás de él, Michele detrás de ella y Emil detrás de Micky.

Victor y Chris estaban de lo más animados hablando entre ellos, Victor consideraba al suizo como una persona importante en su vida. Eran así como mejores amigos y algo más.

Se fueron a beber. Y seguro cuando Victor tomara en exceso lo dejaría y se iría con Masaomi, ese chico guapo y castaño quien siempre lo recogía antes de cada competencia.

Minami que estaba llorando en un rincón por haber perdido contra ese vándalo, se retiró para seguir coleccionando cosas de su ídolo, volvería una vez más para retar a Yuri Plisetsky y esta vez ganaría.

En cuanto a los Nishigoris se fueron dejando solos a los demás.

Mila invito a Otabek a comer algo y este no lo rechazo por que era un caballero y en su país la mujer era algo muy importante.

JJ fue rescatado por su reina, Isabelle, siempre podía contar con ella.

Minako arrastro a Mari fuera del lugar para ir a buscar hombres guapos por ahí, aún seguían solteras y necesitaban algo de acción en sus vidas de vez en cuando.

Después Leo y Guang-Hong salieron para hacer algo de turismo juntos, si claro, turismo, era una cita.

Georgi dijo algo como: "¡Iré con mi nueva novia y le comprare un millón de flores!"

Perdiéndose en la puerta.

Phichit fue el último en despedirse.

— ¡Suerte, Yuuri! —le guiño un ojo con complicidad y el nombrado se sonrojo porque ya no tenía donde huir, tendría que enfrentar a Yurio, sí o sí.

El ambiente se puso incómodo y muy denso entre ellos, Yuuri se le quedo mirando y cuando Yuri levanto su vista se sobresaltó al sentir la mirada intensa del japonés sobre él.

— ¡¿Qué me miras tanto?! —grito.

— N-no, nada. —se puso nervioso. — Lo siento.

Otra vez silencio.

— Yo me largo. —el ruso se paró del sillón en donde se encontraba sentado, quería huir.

— ¡Es-espera! —el nipón lo sujeto de la mano haciéndolo girar. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente pudo apreciar los ojos brillosos de Yuri y como estaba temblando bajo su agarre.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se soltó del agarre bruscamente.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Hablar de qué?

Yuuri suspiro cansado. No sabía cómo abordar el tema y tampoco como hacerlo rápido y directo para que el otro entendiera. Necesitaba dar a relucir el punto.

— ¿Te gusto?

El ruso se sonrojo aún más que antes.

¡Demonios, si! ¡Me encantas, te quiero! ¡Odio cuando estas con Victor! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Era todo lo que quería gritarle.

— Te vas a casar con Victor…

— ¿Eh? —estaba confundido y luego cayó en cuenta. — ¿Esto? —le mostro el anillo. — Es solo un amuleto, se lo di a Víctor para agradecerle por todo. —Sonrió. — Phichit-kun lo malinterpreto. — rodo los ojos. — No nos vamos a casar, ni ahora ni en un futuro. —aclaro. — ¿Estabas preocupado por eso?

Yurio no sabía que decir, estaba aliviado y enojado al mismo tiempo. Estúpido cerdo, pensó.

— Si me gustas. —Le tomo de la punta de su chaqueta. — ¡De una forma romántica, idiota! —grito.

— Y-ya veo. —el japonés se sonrojo.

— Ahora lo sabes.

— Si... —susurro Yuuri nervioso, joder, ¿Qué debes decir en este tipo de momentos?

Que complicado.

— ¿Si?

— Sí. —repitió. — Q-quiero decir, no me lo esperaba, es un problema por nuestras edades y otras cosas más…

— Solo dame dos años.

— ¿Eh?

— En dos años más hare que seas solo mío.

— Eso si creces antes. —le sonrió burlonamente.

— ¡Lo voy a hacer!

— Entonces te esperare.

Silencio de nuevo.

Yuuri sintió un impulso grande de querer besar los labios del menor, no sabía si estaba enamorado de él, pero atribuía ese deseo incontenible a lo recién acontecido. Todo era confuso.

Como si fueran imanes ambos rostros se juntaron, Yuuri se inclinó un poco y de golpe sintió el peso de los brazos de Yuri sobre su cuello mientras se paraba de puntitas y plantaba sus labios con los suyos en un roce inocente y casto, sus ojos que estaban muy abiertos observaron el sonrojo de su compañero y sintió como temblaba contra su cuerpo.

Se quedaron así hasta que sintieron los flashes de unas cámaras y risas atrás.

Todos estaban ahí, riendo.

¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

Se separaron de golpe y Yuri comenzó a protestar con los que estaban ahí, gritándoles un millón de insultos mientras Yuuri se tapaba los labios con la mano, totalmente abochornado.

En este punto no importaba si Yuri crecía y era más alto que él o si se quedaba así, porque sentía que ese roce había sido el sello de una promesa que ninguno de los dos dijo en voz alta.

Ambos tenían muchas cosas por experimentar y todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

Es el fin, espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!

PD: Intentare subir esta cosa a wattpad para poner todas las imágenes que tengo de prueba.


End file.
